


Tea for Two

by Saanak



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Peggy is not pleased, mention of internalized homophobia, not rated G for minor descriptions of violence, some assholes try to take Angie hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: “And it seems you need a little more time to process this information, so, hum, I’ll be in the kitchen” Peggy declared, and she fled the bathroom.Wow. And Angie thought that cousin Ralphie getting hit by a bus was a big shock.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a fic based on this song for ages, but never managed to. Now it is done !

“Picture me upon your knee

Just tea for two

And two for tea Just me for you

And you for me alone

Nobody near us to see us or hear us

No friends or relations

On weekend vacations

We won't have it known

That we own a telephone, dear”

* * *

 

Angie Martinelli was a simple woman. All she wanted in life was an acting job, a decent home and a person to come home to.

Well, after careful consideration, maybe not so simple after all. To some it may have seemed like normal longings. But Angie Martinelli was no normal woman. Wanting a career in acting was already unusual enough, but she also had to be a violets kind of gal. And on top of that, well, she may have found someone she wanted to come home to.

Problem was, she wasn’t sure that person wanted to be come home to. Some days she wondered if that person even wanted to be her friend. Peggy Carter was the textbook definition of hot and cold. Mixed signals all over the place.

There was so much she wanted to share with Peggy, so many things she wanted her opinion on. She wanted to know Peggy better, and for Peggy to know her too.

As for Peggy, she certainly wasn’t simple, despite what she told everyone. No phone company kept hours as strange as the ones when she was out.

And then Angie had saved Peggy from her coworkers, thanks to her incredible acting skills. Only for Peggy to be captured afterwards.

A week or so later, Peggy showed up at the diner, all smiles and nervous energy. Angie had almost gotten whiplash from the last time she had seen her.

“I’ve got something to show you, and a proposition”.

oOoOoOoO

Stark’s mansion was everything Fry’s establishment was not. Huge rooms, _privacy_ , no curfew, no annoying neighbours who turned out to be Russian spies. The fact that she had no rent to pay (No Rent at All!) had allowed Angie to work a few hours less per week, which meant more time for rehearsing and auditions.

Peggy and she had been living together for a few months. It almost felt domestic in a way. They would go to work in the morning, work their asses off, come home and have dinner – that is, when Peggy wasn’t sent on missions or had to work late. Peggy still couldn’t tell her much about her work, but she always had some story to tell about Thompson or Sousa, or what trouble Stark had stuck himself into.

Living with Peggy was Angie’s personal heaven mixed with her personal Hell. On the one hand, they spent a lot of time together despite their busy schedule. On the other hand, Angie got to see Peggy in all states of dishevelment: bloody, sore and tired after a fight; or hair unkempt without make-up in the morning. Or on the contrary, when a mission required that she dressed for a party, killer red lipstick and sinful dress.

And well… it was slowly driving Angie crazy, as she fell more and more in love with the woman. She was enjoying their friendship, a lot, and she certainly wasn’t going to ruin it by confessing some stupid, deviant feelings.

Until one day, as Angie had just gotten home, she suddenly found herself threatened by a way-too-sharp knife and two huge, huge men. “Jimmy, this ain’t the British one!” the slightly-smaller one exclaimed.

“I know that, you dumbass! That’s her roommate, we’re gonna keep this one right here so when Carter comes back she has to tell us the location of the machine!”

“Wha-a—a-at’s going on?”

“Don’t worry, doll, once your friend is home we will release you. Now just stay nice and quiet and – OW!”

Angie Martinelli was certainly not nice and quiet. Especially to guys who tried to use her to get to Peggy. So she had stomped her heel on the foot of the big guy behind her and tried to run for it. Unfortunately, the taller one managed to grab her by the waist and pull her in his arms.

After that, there was only darkness.

oOoOoOoO

The first thing she heard when she came to was Peggy calling out her name. Her head hurt – a Lot. Almost as if… “Did those assholes knock me out?!” She heard a sharp intake of breath, a sigh of relief and a chuckle.

“I’m afraid they did, Darling”. That word got Angie’s attention – was she hallucinating because of the bruise she could feel forming on the right of her head? Suddenly there were hands on the bruise and she hissed in pain. “Bullocks, sorry, I just wanted to have a better look”. A beat. “Angie, do you think you can stand? As sumptuous as that floor is, I can’t imagine it being very comfortable”.

“Say English” Angie asked as Peggy helped her to her feet “what happened to the two bru-Oh”. The two brutes, as it were, were unconscious, thoroughly tied up to the legs of the kitchen table. They were covered of bruises.

“I may have gone a little too strong on them?” Peggy admitted, almost sheepish.

“Why is that?” Angie asked, surprised. She knew how strong Peggy was, and how dirty she could fight, but she didn’t understand why Peggy would lack restraint on this occasion. The two men didn’t really look like smart fighters – they probably relied on their height and strength too much.

As they sat on the couch in the second living-room (there were three in total, that was how decadent the house was), Peggy explained “Well, those idiots invaded our home, and hurt my favourite roommate, all in the hope I would give them the location of a device that was never even in my possession”.

“Amateurs”, Angie muttered, which made Peggy chuckle again. “You know, for someone who just beat up two guys, you seem in an awfully good mood, English”.

Peggy blinked. “I am actually. I… got quite scared when I saw you lying on the ground besides those two goofs.”

“English…”

“I thought they had – I couldn’t bear the thought of – not you,” Peggy started trembling, crashing down from her high on adrenaline, “not you too. I couldn’t lose you too.”

“Hey, hey, honey, it’s okay. I’m right here. I’m safe, alright?” Angie caught both of Peggy’s hands, putting them on her laps. The knuckles were scrapped and bloody, they would have to clean them up soon. Angie had comforted Peggy before – mostly by helping her forget with pie and schnapps – but it usually worked. But this felt different. Peggy had been worried about _her_.

Peggy gradually calmed down, her breathing slowing down. Finally, she stood up, shaking her head.

“Alright, I will call Jarvis and Howard so they can take care of this, and then we can both get cleaned up”

oOoOoOoO

After taking care of Peggy’s hands and of the small cuts on her face, Peggy began applying a wet cloth to Angie’s head. She proceeded with caution, one hand holding Angie face still, the other gently dabbing the wound. When she was done, she exhaled, closing her eyes for a second, and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“Hey Peg, are you okay? Earlier you seemed… shaken.”

“Actually, I have something to confess. It’s the reason why I reacted so badly.”

“Okay, what is it?”

The brunette took a deep breath and looked Angie in the eyes. “I’m in love with you Angie. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”

Angie stood there, shell-shocked.

“And it seems you need a little time to process this information, so, hum, I’ll be in the kitchen” Peggy declared, and she fled the bathroom.

Wow. And here she thought that cousin Ralphie getting hit by a bus was a big shock. Peggy loved her? Surely she couldn’t mean… but she had said... Angie’s mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, but it didn’t exactly seem to know in what direction.

oOoOoOoO

She found Peggy in the kitchen, preparing tea.

“And here I thought you would be drinking something stronger after that confession of yours”, she tried for light and teasing, but couldn’t be sure she has succeeded.

Peggy turned towards her, but avoided her eyes. “Maybe you would also like something to eat? We might have some left-overs I could warm-". Angie put a finger on Peggy’s lips, effectively shutting her up. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Peggy had never looked so nervous. Angie had never loved her more.

“I understand if you’re upset Angie, but-“ Angie had heard enough. And she definitely wasn’t upset.

She tugged Peggy by the collar of her shirt and kissed her. It wasn’t a completely thought-through action, but, right there and then, Angie found her new favourite way to interrupt the woman.

“Shut up English, you talk too much”.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss those two like crazy, but really, they're better off in the hands of fanfic writers (not mine, but like, celaenos' or maggiemerc's !) (am I actually rec-ing fics from other writers on my own story? Anyways.)  
> Hope you liked this silly little thing, please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed it ! (you can find me on tumblr under the name alexdumas-ghost!)


End file.
